


Boasting

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter, bikers in space, gang rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter short fic by Tobias @jediwordtrick!https://twitter.com/JediWordTrick/status/1176100884255838210





	Boasting

Kleen was up on a table: "So there I was, right on their tail. Snarl was bobbing and weaving boots, but no match for old Kleen, my bros, Razor(tm) singing in my veins. Right in my crosshairs, when I pressed the button and the twins turn their tin can into the snackest fireball you've ever seen! Tigers aren't shit, bros!"  
"Then why am I still here?" comes a voice from the door of the Jockey dive, and a hush falls on the crowd.   
Snarl's lip curls in disgust. "Let's see what you're made of, 'queen'!"


End file.
